The Life I have
by BlueCrackers
Summary: Sakura doesn't like her life anymore, so she decides to create a new one- Dressing as a male. What happens when she meets her enemy Ino Yamanaka as a guy? InoxSakura, Shoujo ai/yuri warning, inspired by sKyLaR KnIgHt's Misinterpretations. T for safety.
1. Life as it is

**The life I have**

Hey, I just felt like writing this. Really. I got the idea from sKyLaR KnIgHt's Misinterpretations. Check out sKyLaR KnIgHt's story. If you like this fanfiction, you'll like SkyLaR's. You'll like his much much better though... Will try to update every Friday. Don't blame me if I don't. InoxSakura

Contains some shoujo ai and yuri. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd be awesome, but unfortunately, I don't, so awesomeness is not in my brain or anything like that.. How sad..

* * *

><p>Sakura frowned as she banged her head against the back of her bedroom door. This was normal for her; she really didn't like the life she was having right now.<p>

"Why do I get this life?" She groaned angrily as she rubbed the slowly enlarging bump on her forehead and walked slowly back to her queen-sized bed. She dumped her bag on the floor next to it and fell face first onto the soft silk quilt.

Her life was a mess; there were people bullying her and oppressing her, saying she's ugly and such, she was bad at her grades, besides PE (which she was particularly proud of), but got called a gorilla, and her family was trying to persuade her to marry a fairly famous and wealthy man, Naruto Uzumaki, even though they both only were at the age of 16.

Sakura just thought of Naruto as an idiot the second he saw him, of course, and kept on wondering why her family would suggest such a thing.

Why did she have to get this life? _'It's not like I wanted this life, but I can't control fate, or even change it as it is..'_

"... Oh?" She blinked as she raised her head up from her soft bed, only for it to be hit by her shelf, along with all the books falling on top of her as she did so.

"... Ow...!" She uttered, now rubbing all the bumps that were likely to become visible the very next day. Ignoring the fact that her whole face is hurting, she sat up, rearranging the shelf back above the head of her bed and then standing up to go to her closet.

"I could end this life..." She mumbled silently as she rummaged through her closet messily. "... But... That wouldn't be as fun..." She sighed as she took out a pink dress with white clouds on it and pressed it against herself, looking at the mirror. "... I guess I'll try to change it.." She said so herself, sighing softly.._ 'Although I'll doubt it...' _She thought bitterly.

Right after school, Sakura slammed open her bedroom door, almost knocking the hinges out of it and stomping in, not so much angrily, but upset. Did life have to hate her so much? She acted nice at school today, not punching anyone in the face unlike she normally does and actually trying hard, climbing up that ladder to happiness only to be pushed back down..

Not only did her enemies bully her, she was also threatened for her life. As unrealistic as it sounds, Sakura was still frightened and... Pissed off for that matter. The one time she tried, she was punished even more than before.

She had to escape somehow. She had to run. She didn't want to live this kind of life anymore. _'Think!' _Sakura scolded herself in her mind, frowning at her incompetence to find a solution.

And then she stopped. How could have she been so stupid? The answer was right in front of her! If she wanted to change her life, she can!

She dashed to the closet, opening it violently and throwing all the clothes on the floor until she came upon some old baggy jeans with holes in them, and a huge shirt that was much too many sizes larger than her and reached just above her knees. She had received these from all her enemies many years ago, so surely they would forget about them.

Almost immediately she threw off her clothes and pulled on the shirt and pants, before rushing to the mirror and looking at herself. She actually looked... Like a totally different person. Although the pink hair have her away instantly, she looked just like a male, only with a feminine touch.

There was only one problem though: The hair.

She was the only Kunoichi to have pink hair, and surely none of the guys she's seen had pink hair. She needed to change that.

So, she immediately rushed to the bathroom, opening the mirror cupboard and pulled out some red dye. Some guys have red hair, right? Well, that was Sakura's thought, anyway.

She immediately applied the dye to her hair, washing it, drying it, then repeating till it was a full blood crimson. "Woah..." She uttered as she looked in the mirror, mouth agape.

Her now crimson hair was unruly, it covered one of her eyes, making her large forehead unnoticable and it looked wild and uncombed and it looked... Well, like a teenage boy.

Just what she wanted!

A wide grin appeared on Sakura's face, she looked nothing like she did before. Maybe she could use this new appearance in public... She already dyed her hair, so there was no turning back now.

So, she went back to her room, grabbing a large black hoodie (which she also received from her enemies) and headed for the door. She was just about to turn the handle when... The door opened. Not by Sakura, but by her mother. She opened the door with one hand and with the other she was holding some engagement papers and meetings.

"Sakura-chan, I have to talk with you about your next meeting with Uzumaki-kun...-" Sakura's mother paused as she saw the unrecognisable figure standing before her... And blushed. She dropped her papers from her hand and held it to her mouth, hiding the gaping mouth that was opening and closing just like a fish. Even at her age, she thought that the young man that was staring at her was handsome. Way too handsome. Too handsome for her to handle...

So she fainted.

Sakura flushed when her mother fainted; _'She was probably so shocked to see me like this- I mean, a young man in my room...!' _She thought to herself, panicking and looking around frantically as if something that was in her sight would solve the problem.

Then she saw the open door. _'T-The solution-!' _She cried mentally as she sprinted out of the room... And tripped down the stairs.

Tumbling down and finally reaching the end of the painful journey, Sakura wobbled as she stood up, rubbing her head. _'Great, another bump on my face..' _She thought, frowning and cursing under her breath as she stumbled into the kitchen, intending to head out of the door that was located in said place.

But that was a wrong move. Her father was in the kitchen. Holding a knife in his hands. Glancing Sakura's way.

_'Oh sh-' _Fwa-dtch! The knife was thrown at Sakura's head, and barely missed as she ducked- Then ran away. Fast. "Damn kids and their trespassing fad!" Was all that Sakura could hear as she ran off...

–

Sakura was wandering the streets, it was late at night, around 11PM and it was freezing. Luckily, she had her black hoodie and pulled it on and over her baggy shirt, digging her hands into it's pockets as she walked by stores and people.

She kept on walking until she found a park bench she could sit on for the rest of the night, right next to the theatre.

"... Why is it so cold...?" She cried, crossing her arms to keep at least a small amount of pocketed warmth. She had nowhere to go now, she escaped like she had always wanted to, but was the thought of it always this... Harsh? She had always thought of having another life as easy and fun, but this was the exact opposite of that very same thing.

She watched as people walked past, but... Most of the females stared at her for some odd reason. This is when she started to panic and sweat, the cold now becoming burning hot. _'O-Oh no, d-did I do something wrong? I don't look like a guy, do I?' _She panicked mentally, once again looking around as if an answer was right there in front of her eyes.

Since she couldn't find any solution in sight (which all she could see was females staring at her), she just hid her face in her hands, trying very hard not to have a nervous breakdown. _'Oh god, oh god, oh god..' _She uttered in her head, not daring to peek out from that small safe spot she had created.

That was until she heard a very loud female voice ringing from inside the theatre, getting louder and louder as the source came closer. She looked up, slightly irritated by the voice that rang in her ears.

When that voice came next to her ear, she raised her head with a slight frown. She looked at the teenage girl and the group she was with, about to tell them to shut the hell up, but stopped immediately when she saw who it was, and that the very person she was staring at stared back and seemed to be in a daze.

"You..." Sakura grumbled in her normal voice, before realising that she was supposed to be a guy. She tried again, this time getting better results. "Uh... Hey..?" She uttered in a semi-deep voice, waving a little as she snapped the girl out of their trance.

The moment Sakura saw this person, she knew who it was. It was none other than Ino Yamanaka, the leader of the group that bullied her, and her small group; Tenten, Temari, and Hinata. Even though Hinata bullied Sakura a little bit (basically she doesn't, she just hangs around Ino and co.), she doesn't dislike her, or vise versa.

However, whenever Ino saw Sakura, she'd gather up a possy and immediately start to pick on her. However, this meeting was different. Ino didn't see Sakura. She saw a cute and handsome teenage guy... Not like Sakura knew about it though.

Temari, Tenten and Hinata stopped in their tracks, looking on to see what was happening, then stopping at staring at the situation.

"... Oh.. My.. God.." Ino uttered as she looked away to her friends, Tenten gave her a thumbs up, Temari gave a shrug and Hinata gave a small eep and more shaking. Blushing slightly, she turned back to Sakura and gave a warm smile and a light wave.

–

Ino yawned as she stretched, walking out of the theatre with her friends and sighing with a very loud voice, "That movie sucked!" She shouted, looking over to her friends for acknowledgement. They had just watched a zombie movie, Zombie killers attack 3, to be exact, and they weren't even slightly scared. Everyone except Hinata that is. She was shaking like mad! "Oh, come on Hinata! It wasn't _that_ scary!" Tenten chuckled, slapping Hinata's back and earning a small squeal from the frightened Hyuuga.

"P-Pl-Please don't do that, Tenten..." She uttered, shaking like crazy. Temari only chuckled as the scene went on, crossing her arms as she walked beside Ino. "So, Ino, how are things going with your plan to lure Sasuke in to be your boyfriend?" She asked bluntly as she glanced over at Ino.

Ino shrugged, "I don't think it's working, Sasuke-kun has been awfully aware of Naruto these days..." She sighed, "It's like he hasn't got an interest in women." She clicked her tongue, before looking over at Temari... Then stopping in her tracks, making Hinata bump into her and Tenten to bump into Hinata.

Past Temari, there was a teenage redhead sitting on a bench, staring straight at her with a slight frown on his face. "Hey, why'd you stop walking?" Tenten frowned as she looked at Ino, Hinata also looked at her, and followed Ino's gaze to the teenage redhead that was sitting on the bench.

Temari was just looking on like it wasn't anything spectacular, and sighed. _'Here we go..' _She sighed mentally as Ino stared, a small blush spreading on her face.

_'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' _She squealed inwardly, _'This guy is such a hot hot hottie!' _She cried mentally, before blinking and snapping out of her trance as she heard the redhead mumble something, then hearing clear words.

"Uh... Hey...?" The redheaded teen said with a small but strong voice, which made Ino blush even more, forcing her to turn around and look at her friends for help. They gave her signs of approval, before turning back around and smiling as warmly as she could, waving slightly as she looked back at the redhead teen.

"Uh, hi," She smiled, placing both hands behind a back. "... So, what's your name?"

Thanks for reading, and please review! My first story, EVAR, to be written and intended to be placed on Fanfiction.

Anyway, I'm hungry. Reviews are my food. Help me not starve by clicking the button down there.

Clicky click!

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile-<p>

Sakura's mother: Dear! I think Sakura's gone missing!

Me: I think your a little late on noticing..

Sakura's mother: Oh, shut up!

Sakura's Father: Damn kids and their runaway fads these days!

Me: What?

Sakura's Father: Damn kids and their crossdressing fad these days!

Sakura: …

Me: Okay, whatever... Bye!


	2. Life changes in your free time

**The life I have**

Woo! Early update! Yeahhh! Hooray! Yeah! **-ahem- **Anyway, for those who are reading this fanfic, thank you so much! I'm glad people are actually reading it (I hope) and I hope you read my stories in the future. ^/^

InoxSakura, Warning: Shoujo ai/yuri, don't like don't read.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. If I did, things would have gone better, like Jiraya gets eaten by a slug and Tsunade gets eaten by a snake and Orochimaru gets eaten by a frog. Oh, paradox! (Maybe?)

Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 2: Life changes a lot in your free time

"Uh, hi, what's your name?" Ino asked, smiling warmly as she placed both arms behind her back. Sakura winced, _'God damn it, of all people to be at the theatre this hour, it had to be these people-!' _She frowned mentally, cursing under her breath and earning a "Hmm?" From Ino.

"Uh, it's..." She started, trying to think of a males name that would serve as a cover. "Uh... Uh..." She continued, before sighing. Nothing came into her head. Nada. Zilch. Zero... _'Hold on a minnit...' _She stopped, before looking back up at Ino and giving a small smirk.

"Zero's the name. Zero Nadako." She introduced, smirking happily at her competence- Just this once. It wasn't often that Sakura would have an idea pop up in her head, so she was glad she used her brain this once to cover her alias, which was fairly important.

Ino blushed slightly at the smirk, before smirking herself, "Yeah, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you, Zero." She smiled warmly, putting back on her poise, then nudging Temari, "Hey, introduce yourselves!" She whispered between smiling teeth.

Of course, Sakura already knew who they were. It was easy to tell; Ino hangs out with them almost everyday. But she couldn't tell them that she already knew who they were, could she?

Temari sighed, "Temari." She mumbled, crossing her arms, indicating that she doesn't care. Sakura nodded in acknowledgement in her way. It looked like she was more interested in the pavement rather than Sakura. At first, Sakura thought that she just looked at the pavement because she hated her guts, but then noticed something else. A red emanating on the teenager's cheeks. _'Probably has a cold or something.' _Sakura thought to herself as she looked to the next teenage girl.

Next, Tenten gave a peace sign, grinning as she chuckled, "Yo, what's up? I'm Tenten!" She grinned widely as she put her arm around Sakura's neck, acting as if they'd been friends for a long long time. Sakura faltered for a minute, before shaking her head. "Yeah, nice to meet you," She sighed in a semi-deep tone, leaning away from Tenten. Just what she needed; another annoying, loud voice to ring in her ears. _'At least this one doesn't have a cold.' _She shrugged, before looking up at Hinata, who was hiding her face.

"E-Eto, eto eto eto eto eto eto..." Hinata stuttered, hiding her face in her arms. "M-My name is H-H-Hinata Hy-Hyuuga..." She uttered, fidgetting like crazy. Sakura couldn't see her face, only her eyes. A very light lavender with no pupils. _'Huh, didn't notice that before,' _She sighed, _'But then again, I wouldn't care.'_ She reasoned, before giving a soft smile and nod. _'At lease she's the kindest.' _She chuckled inwardly.

–

Ino frowned as she watched Tenten hug Zero. _'If anyone's gonna hug him, it'll be me!' _She thought bitterly. "Oi, Tenten! Let go of him! Your making him uncomfortable!" She frowned, pulling Tenten off Zero. "He's mine, I saw him first!" She hissed between clenched teeth at Tenten, who just raised her hands in defence. "Alright, alright." Tenten laughed. _'Well, at least she's over Sasuke... For now.' _She thought, smiling as she stepped back.

Ino sighed as she looked back at Zero, "Hey, can I sit down next to you?" She asked bluntly. Zero shrugged, "Yeah, sure." He smiled what seems to be the nicest- _'And hottest-'_- Smile she's ever seen. She took a seat next to Zero on the bench, which only seemed to fit two people...

Temari sighed, knowing that Ino was going to take Zero all for herself. "... We'll be going now, Ino. See you." She sighed, waving as she walked off, Hinata and Tenten did so too. "See ya Zero-kun, Ino-chan!" She called out, waving vigourously high above her head, Hinata let a a small "Goodbye." and a tiny wave before heading in the opposite direction of Tenten and Temari.

Ino smiled inwardly, _'That's more like it.' _She smiled inside, before looking at Zero. He was looking away from her, and his hands were dug in his pockets. Ino blinked slightly, squealing inwardly. _'Awe, he's nervous to be around me!' _She squealed inwardly, unable to contain a small squeak from her lips, causing Zero to glance at her. "Uh, if you want, I'll leave." He stated, about to stand up and walk off.

Ino shook her head, "N-No, that's not it!" She stuttered, shaking her hands violently. "I-I was just wondering if you live nearby, I haven't seen you around here before!" She reasoned, now somewhat flustered. _'I think I did something wrong just then!' _She bit her bottom lip silently, fidgeting as she waited for a reply, until she heard the teenage redhead sigh a heavy sigh and saw him sit back down next to her. "... Okay." He stated quietly.

–

Sakura cursed under her breath when Ino asked if she could sit next to her. _'Why? Why me?' _She groaned inwardly, mentally facepalming herself for telling Ino and co. her name, when she should've just ran away and said nothing.

There's no getting out of it now. If she said 'no', Ino probably would spread rumors about her- _him_, and then she'd get a bad reputation! Her 'new life' that she had created would be in vein!

So, she had no other choice but to say yes. "Yeah, sure." She shrugged as she put on a fake smile. _'How do you like this smile, huh?' _She thought bitterly as she watched Ino sit down. Then she immediately stopped. _'… Wait a minute, why is Ino acting like this?' _She thought to herself, looking away and digging her hands in her pocket to make her unable to fidget in thought.

_'Does she suspect that I'm actually Sakura Haruno, the girl that she always picks on?' _She thought, before losing her train of thought to hear a squeak. _'That's it! I'm sure that she knows who I am!' _She cried in her mind as she started to panic, glancing Ino's was. _'Need. To. Get. Out.' _Was all Sakura could think as she looked Ino's way fully, wanting to escape. "Uh, if you want, I'll leave." She stated in a semi-deep tone, hiding her worry- Scratch that, nervous breakdown!

Sakura was about to get up and leave to her safe haven- That is, until she heard Ino speak. "N-No, that's not it!" She stuttered as she shook her hands in a assuring manor, which made Sakura think. _'… Why would Ino talk like that when she knows who I really am?' _She thought, baffled. _'… Unless...' _She looked back at Ino, seeing her fidget and bite her bottom lip, as if pleading for something she really wanted. _'… My disguise! It worked!' _She cried a cry of success in her head, but her facial expression said nothing of it.

She looked back at Ino, giving a heavy sigh of relief as she sat back down, her head leaning over the edge of the back support of the bench. "... Okay." She stated quietly, digging her hands back in her pockets as she stared at the onlooking people- mostly females.

Ino sighed in relief as she relaxed her muscles; she tensed them up unconsciously when Sakura was about to leave. "... So, _do _you live around here?" She asked curiously, leaning over to watch Sakura's _'Hot~'_ face.

Sakura stared on, sighing and remembering her father and mother's reaction to her change of appearance. "... Well, I guess I got kicked out... But I wouldn't really call it that," She mumbled silently, "I guess I ditched my family." She finally said, leaning back into the bench. _'They must've been so shocked to see a different person- Literally!' _She uttered mentally, her face beginning to lower, earning a sympathetic look from Ino.

"... Hey, do you have anywhere to stay then?" Ino asked silently, looking straight into Sakura's eyes. Sakura sighed and just shook her head. "Nope." She stated bluntly as she looked up at the starry sky, which made her look all the better in Ino's eyes. _He _looked absolutely gorgeous.

"... Well then, you can stay at my house!" _'Eh?' _Sakura blinked, instantly looking at Ino who was blushing slightly as a nervous smile spreaded on her face. Sakura flushed as Ino stood up and took her hand, pulling her gently in the direction supposedly of Ino's house.

"W-Wait," Sakura stuttered as she was pulled, "I don't think your parents would want me at your house, I barely even know you!" She uttered, her voice somewhat higher than her normal male voice. Ino sighed, "You'll just have to work for me then! Heaps of our servants, workers and maids live with us!" She said happily, blushing immensely, but Sakura couldn't see it, she was dragging her after all.

"B-But what will I work as?" She asked, somewhat puffed out because she was resisting from being dragged, but failing. "You'll be my bodyguard, silly!" Ino giggled happily. _'… Eh?'_ A large house from the distance became closer and closer... Until they reached the entrance; a huge wooden gate that lead to a.. Huge mansion? _'What the hell? I never saw this here before!' _Sakura thought as her mouth was agape, staring only at the wooden door.

"Big, isn't it?" Ino giggled, looking over at Sakura, seeing the shocked expression. _'Is she bragging about whose is bigger?' _Sakura wondered, before shaking her head as they went in. _'I guess it's better to have somewhere to stay and still have a paying job..' _She reasoned with herself.

They were met with a few maids and servants as they walked in, all the maids staring at Sakura for some odd reason. _'Argh, I'm tired of getting stared at...' _She frowned inwardly, until they were met with a tall man with long blonde hair and blue eyes; just like Ino.

"Hey dad," Ino said casually, bowing slightly as a servant took her coat. A maid offered to take Sakura's jacket, but she politely refused.

"Ino, where have you been?" The tall man asked sternly, looking down at Ino. Ino stared back innocently, "Daddy, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, pulling her father into a room closeby. Ino looked back at Sakura quickly, "We'll be back," She smiled warmly as they entered, closing the door.

Sakura shrugged, taking a seat on a nearby chair._ 'Man, what have I gotten myself into?' _ She asked herself, facepalming quietly. As she was wallowing in her own self pity, a few maids approached her, "A-Ano..." One stuttered, stepping forward, Sakura flinched as she looked up at the maid. "E-Excuse me, but... A-Are you Ino-sama's boyfriend..?" She asked timidly, smiling nervously. The maids behind her were whispering something between them, glancing at Sakura a few times or so each time they paused.

Sakura blinked. _'Boyfriend..?' _She blinked, before mentally facepalming. _'Of course! I'm a guy now! I totally forgot!' _She uttered in her head, before smiling warmly at the maid, _'Act as a guy.. A guy...' _"Nah, we're just friends." She stated, smiling and nodding at the other maids.

The maid flushed as she bowed and retreated back to the other maids, who squealed silently. "..." Sakura raised an eyebrow, about to ask what they were squealing about, when... "RAH! I ASKED POLITELY, WHAT MRE DO YOU WANT!" Came Ino's voice from the room she and her father moved in, "WELL, I SAID NO!" Came the man's voice, then a loud _CRAASSHH! _Was heard. "..." Silence.

Sakura flushed in her seat. _'Did that really happen?' _She asked herself silently, before she saw the door open and the two figures walk out, Ino dusting her hands and the man rubbing his head with a large bruise and blood on it.

He reluctantly walked up to Sakura, what seems to be pouting as he looked down at her. "... Congratulations, Zero-kun. You're now Ino's personal bodyguard..." He mumbled.

"Eh?"

Thanks for reading chapter two, I hope you like it! Please review, they make LovableChibi so happy. I like being happy, and you should too. Or else.. -shakes fist-

-Meanwhile-

Temari: Where am I? 

Me: Your in my world now!

Tenten: Oh cool! What does this button do? -**Click-**

Me: NO, that's the button for Hinata to-

Hinata: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

Tenten: Oh my god, Hinata! HASHAHAHAHA YOU'RE A GUY!

Temari: ….

Me: …. Bye...?


	3. Sometimes life hates your guts

**The Life I have**

Chapter 3 is also finally up. ^^ Sorry for taking a while for posting this, I have been fairly busy with assignments and exams, I also have to re-take one because I failed my english drastically.. /;;

One reminder again, please visit sKyLaR's story _**Misinterpretations**__. _If you do, I'll love you for eternity (Maybe…)~! Oh, and please review. I love them so much~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did though. That would be epic. I'd make them discover lightsabres.. Hmmm... (New fanfic material?)

"... Congratulations, Zero-kun. You are now Ino's new bodyguard." The tall, bleeding man said to Sakura... Right before she passed out. "Z-Zero-kun!" Was all that she could hear in her state as she fell, her eyes closing as she saw a figure run up to her, then nothing.

-skip-

Sakura woke up slowly, her eyelids fluttering as they slowly opened, a small groan escaped her throat as she sat up, "... Where am I...?" She uttered, holding her head with one hand as she supported herself with the other, sitting up and looking around the room she was in. She saw a brown door, a closet, a chair, a painting of the konoha headband and a vase with 2 spots of blue and wilted yellow flowers... _'… Wait, two spots of blue and yellow...' _She paused, staring at the vase closely, unconsciously leaning in to get a better look.

That's when the vase turned shades of red. "What the...?" She stated softly, before realising why the vase changed colour. "Zero-kun!" The vase sighed in relief, looking away. _'That vase is... It's alive!' _She uttered in her mind, her mouth agape as she inched back a little... A little more... "... Zero-kun... Watch out...!" Was all she heard before plummeting to the floor from the bed she was on. Looks like she backed away too much.

"... Oww.." Sakura mumbled, rubbing the back of her head as she sat up, only to see Ino staring down at her, worried. "Ino...?" She asked, confused. _'Where.. What... Why...?' _She raided her mind for the answers. "Zero-kun, are you okay?" Ino asked as she kneeled down next to her, leaning over her. _'Zero-kun? What... Wait...' _Her eyes opened immediately as she sat up. _'Oh, crap, that's right! I'm a guy!' _She reminded herself as Ino stood up, a relieved look on her face as she helped Sakura stand.

"Oh, thank goodness you woke up, Zero-kun!" She said happily as she took a few steps back from Zero. "You were out for three whole hours!" She cried, waving her hands wildly for emphasis. "E-Eh? I was?" Sakura asked, flustered and baffled.

Ino just nodded. "I was worried about you! My dad was saying how you never will become a good bodyguard for me, and how he was gonna throw you out if you don't wake up soon!" She sighed, holding her hand out to help Sakura up. "I'm glad you woke up, or else I wouldn't have you all to mysel- I mean, I wouldn't have a bodyguard I could trust..!" She corrected herself.

Sakura stared at the hand that was held out to her, taking it and getting up with the help of Ino. "Uh, bodyguard?" She asked, a confused look on her face. Ino frowned, "You've forgotten already? Your my personal bedygueard!" She sighed, her frown planted on her face only for a few more seconds before it became a wide grin. _'What's with that grin?' _Sakura asked herself, blinking obliviously.

"So, in conclusion, your my bodyguard friend, BF for short." She stated, crossing her arms and smiling happily. "Wait... Doesn't BF mean boyfrie-" "Bodyguard friend!" Ino interupted, holding back her happiness and squeals.

Ino sighed happily, uncrossing her arms and smiling up at the taller teen. "So, if anyone asks you who you are, say you're Zero, Ino's BF!" She stated, before shaking her head. "No, no, say that your Ino-_chan_'s BF!" She stated happily, now starting to squeal and jump up and down excitedly.

"E-Ehh?" Sakura blushed, shaking her head. "No way am I gonna say that!" She cried, backing away from the now advancing Ino. "Oh, come on! Just say it! Try it out!" She smiled, "Or else my dad will kick you out, and I'd have to cause a ruckus again..." She reasoned. Sakura backed away even more till.. "...!" Her back collided with the wall. _'Dead end...' _She uttered in her mind, flushing as Ino got closer.

Sakura frowned as she looked away, blushing slightly and puffing her cheeks in irritation. "... My name is Zero, Ino's-" "Ino-_Chan_!" Ino stated firmly. "... Ino-_chan's _BF..." She mumbled, crossing her arms and looking away as Ino nodded in approval. "Perfect!" She smiled.

–

_'Hah, I win!' _Ino squealed inwardly, holding her calm demeanour appearance. _'Teasing Zero-kun is so fun~ Seeing that miffed face of his... It just... It makes me...' _"It makes me wanna hug him~!" She squealed mentally... Well, at least that's what she thought she did, anyway. Zero stared confused at Ino, who did exactly the same back at him. "U-Uh, my father, I mean!" She stuttered, sweatdropping as she shook her hands.

"H-He was very considerate to let you stay here and work for me!" She stated to cover up her real intentions. "He was so nice, I could just.. Just hug him!" She smiled wanly, earning another confused look from Zero.

"A-Anyway," She started, attempting to change the conversation. "What school do you go to, Zero-kun?" She asked, holding one finger up as if she had an idea. "So far, I only know your name.." She reasoned, looking at Zero... Then pausing and seeing the face that Zero had. He seemed to be worried, his face had down fallen drastically the moment he heard the question.

"A-Ah, Zero-kun, what's wrong?" She asked, a now extremely worried expression plastered on her face. Zero only sighed and looked up at Ino. "I... I can't go to that school anymore," He stated, an attempted smile on his lips. "I got too many death threats." He sighed, shrugging. "I guess I was just... Too violent." He added, trailing of as his eyes wandered elsewhere in the room.

Ino flushed, "I'm sure that's not true!" She shouted, crossing her arms. "We've met only yesterday and so far you haven't even raised your voice at me, yet a hand!" She frowned. Zero only chuckled, facing Ino but not looking her in the eye, "That's because I can't stand to hurt someone like you." He said silently, which made Ino blush a very dark red.

"W-Wha... What do you mean, Zero-kun?" She asked, laughing rather awkwardly as she looked away from Zero's gaze. That was when Zero blushed insanely and looked away, "A-A-A-Ano, I mean, you were nice enough to take me in, so I couldn't stand to hurt you, after all you've done for me." He uttered, but somehow, right after that very face paced sentence, a yawn got added in. "... Eh?"

–

Sakura sighed outloud, she couldn't go back to school as she was now. No one would recognise her, and if they did, which is very unlikely, she's afraid that she'll get more death threats! "... I... I can't go to that school anymore, I got too many death threats.." She said quietly, trying to smile, but failing so much that it came out as a frown, "I got too many death threats." She explained, shrugging. "I guess I was just... Too violent." She added, looking at the bed and not wanting to meet with Ino's eyes.

But that's when she heard Ino shout, "I'm sure that's not true!"

Sakura faced Ino, still looking at the bed, "That's because I can't stand to hurt someone like you." She said silently. _"You'd probably ruin my reputation if I did that, then I'd have an even worse life than before.' _She thought bitterly, hiding a scowl that was sure to appear on her face.

"Wha... What do you mean, Zero-kun?" Was all she heard. Sakura was about to speak her mind, but then caught a glimpse of Ino's brain wave, finally understanding what she meant. _'Holy-!' _"A-A-A-Ano, Imean, you were nice enough to take me in, so I couldn't stand to hurt you, after all you've done for me." She uttered rather rapidly, hiding her blushing face by looking away yet again.

However, interrupting the strange atmosphere, a yawn came from Sakura. ".. Eh?" She yawned yet again, then looking at the clock that was located just above the door frame. "F-Four twelve A.M? It's already tomorrow! I mean today! I mean, whatever!" She cried, looking at Ino then back at the clock rather frantically (More likely as slow as a slug because of her drowsiness).

Ino flushed, "Uh, about that, Zero-kun..." She started, fidgeting a little.

"The reason I asked if you went to a school was because.." Ino started, looking away, "My father enrolled you to my school starting tomorrow- I mean today.." She smiled wanly as she sat on the bed, "He said to tell you that 'You're going to the same school as Ino is! After all, you are her bodyguard, you worthless maggot! You better protect her with all you got, you got it?' exactly like that..." She sweatdropped as she lowered her head.

By the time Ino had finished her sentence about what her father said, Sakura's face... Well, it didn't exactly look like a face. It looked like the painting 'the scream'... "Uh... Zero-kun...?" Ino asked, flushing as she saw Sakura stare ahead as if something evil was just a few feet in front of her, but the only thing that was that close to Sakura was Ino...

… Oh wait..

A/N

Sorry for the late post again, and it's not as long as the others, but my works getting bulked up! Oh well, you'll forgive me. I know you will... ***Eye twitches***

**The next chapter has a little bit more fluff between Ino and Sakura, so stay tuned!**


	4. Living is hard

**Hey guys, it's been a while. A little over a few months? Oh well, sorry for the wait. I've been a little off, no motivation. Literally none. The only motivation I have right now is boredom, so you're quite lucky.**

**If you noticed, my name changed from LovableChibi to Riddles of Death. It's more catchy now. I think. **

**I'm listening to Blessing by FictionJunction YUUKA. You should listen to it, it's pretty good, and that's probably why there's gonna be a lot of fluff in this chappy. :3**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, but the thing I DO own is my computer… Aw.**

Chapter 4: Living is hard

Sakura frowned, and _kept _frowning the whole way through the drive to the prison—I mean, school.

She woke up from her 1 hour sleep after those unfortunate events by a particular annoying, impulsive and '_repulsive'_ blonde. The blonde woke her up pushing her gently… Off her bed. Saying that 'Zero-kun is a deep sleeper, so I had to nudge him a little bit harder than usual!' didn't exactly help, either.

In addition to the happy-go-lucky wake up call, she also had a good cup of coffee by yours truly… That burnt Sakura's lap with searing pain. It didn't exactly taste that good either, so she coughed it out, hence the burning lap.

And then there was the boys' school uniform. This was _not _what Sakura wanted to wear to school, even if it _was _the school uniform. Some dark grey trackies, a white short sleeved button up shirt with a red tie and a black blazer with the schools crest; a snake curled around a stick. A _**stick**_. Or maybe a cane. Either way, it was a stick or a different kind of stick that old people use to beat young people with.

She didn't even like the girls' uniform; a black plaited skirt and a white collar shirt with a red ribbon and a black blazer with the schools crest as well.

It was just so… So **boring and plain**!

Luckily, Sakura had the chance to look through Ino's closet, conveniently finding some guy stuff in there for some reason or another, so she modified the school uniform to look a bit more… Stylish and less boring.

'_I wonder why Ino has guy's clothes in her closet.' _Sakura thought as she rustled through the small pile of clothes. Sakura, being innocent and dumb, couldn't think of an answer and decided she didn't need one anyway. _'It's not like I care anyway.'_

Eventually, she came up with a fairly okay appearance. Two of the top of the blazers' buttons were lazily buttoned up, the tie was loose, she had a spiked belt hooked to the side of her baggy jeans (which she picked out from Ino's father's closet, deciding that 'pants that were too big belonged to Ino's oversized dad'), custom-made red and black chequered chucks and her hair was kept a horrible bed head. This earned a squeal from Ino and a headache for Sakura.

All in all: not boring. Which made Sakura think;

'_What is with this school and its' boringness?'_

She decided to bind her chest with some gauze tape she found under Ino's bed. Thinking back, she and Ino used to take kendo lessons a few years back, and she didn't have a binder. So she used gauze tape… _'Must've forgotten about it.' _Sakura concluded.

Sakura frowned once again, looking out of the one-way windows of the limousine that Ino and she were riding to school in.

She glanced over to Ino quietly, seeing she too was looking out of the window with a bored expression.

'… _Maybe I should strike up a conversation with her… I don't think it would hurt… Much.' _Sakura thought, looking back to her own side window.

"… Uh…" She started, glancing back at Ino, causing Ino to look at Sakura. "Thanks for-"

"Ino-sama, Zero-sama, we have arrived." Stated the posh, old and half bald driver, cutting off Sakura right when she was going to finish speaking.

"Ah, thank you, Alfred-san." Ino smiled, averting her gaze back out the window and watching the scenery change into a school full of teenagers hanging around.

'_Yeah, thanks a lot, bald guy.'_ Sakura thought bitterly, a small scowl on her face as she too looked out of the window._ '… Wait, why I'm a pissed when he saved me from a (probably) horrible conversation with Miss Wild Pig over there?' _She blinked, a little confused as to why she did what she did and didn't do what she would have done.

In the midst of this important thinking lesson, Ino had already gotten out of the limousine and was waiting at the curb for the one and only Zero-kun. Opening the door, she leaned in, took a nice big breath and decided to scream in Sakura's ear.

"Zero-kun! We're here!" Ino screamed, waking a certain Sakura out of her thoughts quite dramatically, the scream making her jump and bump her head on the ceiling of the limo. It also made almost all the students that unfortunately were around Ino stare at her like she was a crazy lady.

"O-Okay." Sakura muttered, rubbing the bump on her head as she stood up and got out of the limo, slamming the door fiercely as it drove away.

As the two walked down the path to the entrance of the school, people started murmuring and whispering. 

"_Who's the new kid?"_

_"He's hot!"_

"_Why the hell is **he** hanging out with Ino? The bastard…"_

And Sakura could hear every word. But apparently, Ino couldn't. Either that or she is as dense as a log and can't understand with that brain of hers. So, Sakura decided to inform Ino about all the eyes staring, all the people whispering and the rest of the people with a problem with her and Ino.

"Uh, Ino, we're attracting a lot of atten-"

"Hi, Ino!" A loud and spunky voice shouted, and you could practically _hear _the grin that was accompanying it.

Only one person could own that loud and annoying voice- '_Besides Ino, that is..' _Sakura thought, frowning as she saw the spiky haired blond prance up to Ino.

"Oh, hey Naruto." Ino smiled, although a sign of irritation twitched on her face.

'_Must be because Naruto is annoying and loud. I guess two of the same kind isn't a good match. If they were a couple, they'd probably have a hate/love relationship…'_ Sakura thought as she watched as the two conversed. For some reason, however… She felt a bit irked at the idea of Ino and Naruto together. Why? She didn't know. Just watching the two talk and laugh, and that irritated hint that Ino was giving off irked Sakura more than it should have. She felt like punching him if he tried to talk to her. '_Well, obviously, this is not the case. He's only talking to Ino.'_

"Hi, guy!" Naruto grinned, standing in front of Sakura as he stayed his usual annoying self.

'_Or maybe it is.'_

Right after Sakura was greeted, she greeted Naruto back with a high five.

In his face.

With her fist.

Which sent him flying and hitting a tree 5 meters away from her, just about the average length of the 'No-Naruto-Space' Sakura has.

"Zero-kun!" Ino gasped, mouth open in shock as she stared at Sakura for about 5 seconds before rushing over to Naruto to see if he was okay. Ino helped Naruto sit up at the base of the tree he hit. "Are you okay?"

"Ow! Why'd ya do that for, ya psycho?" Naruto yelled, rubbing the swelling bump on his cheek. "All I said was 'Hi'!" He muttered, glaring at Sakura and occasionally giving puppy dog eyes to Ino.

"I… U-Uh…" She stuttered, glancing at Ino for a brief second before looking back at Naruto, trying to come up with an excuse. _'Come to think of it, why __**did **__I punch Naruto?' _She thought, a bit confused.

Yes, she did punch out of reflex and instinct. But it wasn't _just _that. There was something else fuelling the punch. What, Sakura did not know- But that look Naruto was giving Ino was pissing her off. _'It's as if he's asking for attention from Ino…' _She growled inwardly.

Now incredibly irritated, she stalked up to Naruto, lifting her fist intending to punch him one more time- Until a hand gripped Sakura's raised fist.

"And what do you think you're doing?" A slightly deep voice asked.

Sakura looked around, only to see… "… Sasuke?" She mumbled, frowning as she relaxed and pulled out of his grip.

Great. It had to be Sasuke. It just **had **to be the guy who she (as well as every other girl in this school) had a crush on for 3 years running.

'_W-What do I do? I can't do anything that affects my reputation here… I have to be popular!'_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, staring at Sakura calmly as he rested a hand at his hip. "How do you know my name?" He asked, his voice even but threatening. Sakura, finally realizing her mistake of knowing his, panicked inside.

_'Holy mother of all that's on the pimple on the butt of the world-! I made a mistake!' _She cried inside, dying slowly in her mind as she stood tall on the outside. "How does anyone **not **know your name, Uchiha?" She growled, crossing her arms_._ What else could she do? She couldn't act all wimpy. Then she'll get picked on, _again. _She couldn't act calm.. No, she'd still get picked on. Well. Here's the only option.

'_Sorry!'_

"You're the talk of the streets," She continued, sighing as she smirked, earning a few swoons, sighs and people falling on the ground out of ecstasy or something similar. "Although I don't get why. You seem like such a wimp up close." She finished, her smirk growing toothy, fully intending- Well, _almost _intending to give herself a bad boy reputation. Sure, she wanted it, but not this way!

'_I'm sorry…' _

"…" Sasuke glared long and hard at Sakura. _'… This guy…' _He thought absentmindedly, before shaking his head slightly as he started to walk towards Sakura, who readied his fists, preparing for a fist fight…

"Enough Zero-kun!" Ino shouted, causing Sakura to flinch and Sasuke to raise his eyebrow.

"You too, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto frowned, sitting up and rubbing his sore cheek.

Sakura blinked. During the whole feud, she not Sasuke noticed Naruto and Ino screaming to stop until a fight was bound to happen. All she really heard was Ino's last cry. What had made her listen?

"… Tch." Sasuke clicked his tongue as he shoved his hand in his pockets, spinning on his heel and walking away. "You're not worth my time." He mumbled as he turned a corner and walked out of sight, earning a growl from Sakura.

'_Why do I like this guy again, other than that he's a hunk?' _Sakura idly wondered as she growled. _'I'm not very sorry anymore…'_

"H-Hey, wait, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cried, hopping up and saying a quick thanks to Ino and a sorry to Sakura before bounding after the black haired teen.

Sakura watched as the girly teen bounded off before turning to Ino. "Ino, are you oka-"

'_This did not go as well as I thought it would… But then again, I never thought it was going to go well.' _Sakura thought as she held her stinging cheek in slight pain.

"What were you thinking, Zero-kun?" Ino shouted, her eyebrows narrowed and a fierce frown on her face as she glared at Sakura. "Did you even know who you were talking like that to?" She asked.

Sakura just stared at Ino boredly, holding her cheek. This was the usual routine. Ino would slap Sakura, Sakura would hold her cheek as she stared at Ino boredly while Ino scolded her for whatever reason it may be- Be it stuffing up on work or even drinking water wrong.

"Duh, of course I knew." Sakura replied, adding a frown to her bored look.

Ino's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing dangerously. "Then why did you talk to him like that?" She hissed, anger evident in her voice as well as glare.

Sakura sighed, trying to come up with a reason. There are many reasons why Sasuke can be treated like that, i.e. he is a jerk, he thinks he's cool… But, of course, she went for the one that affected her most.

"Sasuke Uchiha," She started, digging her hands into her blazers pockets, "a guy that is handsome as he is talented in sports, school and life altogether…" She continued, looking away. "A guy that can have a choice of any woman he wants, but decides to be a heart-breaker and let those who confess down with insults. A guy that decides he's better than those who like _and _hate him. A guy who would willingly fight because of a single insult, and those who receive insults from **him **just walk away." She mumbled, puffing her cheeks.

Ino just stared in shock. _'Zero-kun…?'_

"All the people he put down, insulted and abused… I want him to pay for it." Sakura finished, crossing her arms and turning away. What was she saying? She was just rambling on about the things she had on the tip of her tongue. _'Besides, he's insulted me a lot… And I still like him…' _She thought, before adding a quick _'I think…'_

"… Okay, I'll forgive you this time, Zero-kun." Ino said quietly, smiling at Sakura's look of surprise.

"Really?" Sakura asked, hopeful.

"Yes really." Ino chuckled, taking Zero's hand and leading him away.. "But you owe me a fancy dinner on Friday night. Got it?" She grinned.

Sakura blinked. A dinner with Ino… It didn't sound that bad.

"Deal." She nodded before stopping in her tracks as she glanced around, causing her to tug back Ino. "… Uh, Ino, when did this crowd get here?" She asked quietly.

During the eventful morning with special guests Naruto and Sasuke, a crowd had formed and were now chattering amongst themselves.

Some of which sounded like so:

"_That Zero-kun is so brave!"  
><em>

"_He's defending us girls! Kyaa!"_

"_Humph. I could beat that Sasuke **and **that new kid any day. Just you watch!"_

"_Zero-kun is such a bad boy! We should punish him~"_

'_Looks like I made it into the popular group… Sorta. But that last one kind is kind of…' _Sakura thought, blushing at the vulgarity of the last girl's squeal.

Ino blushed, looking around. "… I actually have no idea.." She mumbled, looking at all the faces in the crowd. She could see three familiar ones, that of Temari, Tenten and Hinata. Temari was smirking, Tenten gave a thumbs up and Hinata… Well, she was just Hinata.

Giving a weak smile back to them, Ino continued to scan the faces in the crowd. Then she found one. One with a mask. That was slowly moving towards Zero and her. 

"Oh shit. Zero-kun, we need to run!" Ino cried, once again tugging Zero away and running in the opposite direction that the masked man was. She instantly recognised him as the literary teacher, Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura was thoroughly confused, speeding after Ino as they legged it. "Ino, why are we running, where the hell are we going and why the _**fuck **_is that guy following us?" She shouted as they rounded a sharp corner, easily taking the lead as she was more athletic than Ino, their hands still locked together.

"That guy, I dunno, he's a teacher and we were almost involved in a fight! **Now run faster!**" Ino screamed, looking behind her to check on their pursuing teacher. He was close.

"H-Hurry, Zero-kun!"

As they both rounded another corner, Ino tried too hard to run faster and didn't see where she was going. So she tripped on the ledge of the corner, rounding it too fast. She hurdled to the side in mid air, bracing herself for the hard landing on concrete that was about to come… Only to land on something soft and warm.

"Ino, are you okay?" Zero asked as he landed on his back on the concrete, arms wrapped around Ino protectively as he rolled into a nearby bush off the path so they could hide.

"A-Ah… Yea-"

"Shh…" Zero hushed Ino, pressing his finger against Ino's lips and then his own as he listened to hurried footsteps.

Blushing, Ino nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, not listening to the footsteps, but to Zero's breathing and heartbeat.

Sakura sighed inwardly. _'Kakashi-sensei can sure run.' _She thought, suppressing the urge to pant from exhaustion. It was easy enough running that fast, but she needed to help Ino run at the same pace, which slowed her down significantly and drained her strength from pulling her along.

Hearing the footsteps slowly but surely fade away, she sat up and let go of Ino, rubbing her own cheek. "Are you okay, Ino?" She asked again, sudden pain shooting up her back and cheek. _'Looks like the fall did more than I thought,' _She thought, _'And that slap was harsh.' _She added, glancing down at Ino, who was surprisingly staring right back at her.

"Uh, hello? Ino? You there?" Sakura asked, waving her free hand over Ino's eyes. This seemed to snap Ino out of her reverie.

"O-Oh, yeah! Sorry," Ino flushed, sitting up and rubbing the back of her neck. "Uhm.. T-Thanks for… You know… Protecting me back there." She blushed, gazing up at 'Zero'.

"Oh. No problem. You were in the middle of tripping, and I can't have you hurt.." _'Because your did will literally kill me if I do.' _Sakura shrugged. This was when Ino noticed part of a red botch on Sakura's cheek, which she was trying to cover.

"A-Ah… I-I'm sorry about that slap…" She apologized, lifting her hand quietly and taking Sakura's hand out of the way to inspect the damage. She gently rubbed the red area, before leaning up and pecking the cheek softly. "Thank you, Zero-kun." She smiled.

Sakura blushed, looking away and puffing her cheeks. "No problem.." She mumbled, her cheeks staining red. Any other day she would have wiped her cheek furiously and scrubbed at it till she would be satisfied that it was gone. But not today.

Trying to get her thoughts in place, Sakura chuckled. "I bet Uchiha wouldn't have protected you." She smirked playfully, but only earned a grimace from Ino. "A-Ah, I'm sorry, I was just kidd-"

"No, you're right Zero-kun.." Ino cut Sakura off, looking up at 'Zero' with a weak smile. "I don't think he would have." She sighed, before looking out the bushes.

"… I think it's okay to go now." Sakura mumbled slightly, standing up and holding her hand out to Ino as the other scratched her cheek nervously. "… Let's go."

Ino blinked, before smiling happily and taking the hand as 'Zero' helped pull her up, not bothering to let go as they walked out of the bushes, heading for the principles office.

"Thank you."

**Sorry, sorry, infinity sorry for being so late! But this is a record! (Sorta) 7 pages! And fluff too! :D I'll try to pre-write chapters from now on. I was cheating before… So, yeah. Thanks for reading, and if you have any questions, just ask! AND RANDOMLY PM ME. Please. I feel lonely without any inboxes…**

**Review! Click it! High five it with a mouse! JUST DO IT!**

**Later!**


	5. Life is sorry, and so am I

Okay. Bad news. I'M ENDING THIS FIC. I read through it just then, and... Well, there were A LOT of flaws in this. So I'm giving up on continuing on this.

... But guess what?

I'M RE-WRITING IT.

Of course, some of you think that this fic is as fine as it is (maybe), but I'm not happy with it, over a year later. My writing skills have leveled up (game reference? I think so too) and I am going to start this over.

Excited? I am too. ouo

ANYWAYS. So yeah. Giving up on this one. Rewriting it. First re-written chapter will be up in the next day or so... Is this actually GOOD news? Probably not, because you'll be reading this again. :p

PLUS. Plus plus plus plus plus! I WILL UPDATING THIS MORE REGULARLY. I'm thinking of spreading out the updating of my fics... I tend to do something then go onto another (if you haven't noticed). So yeah. more frequent updates..

And I'll probably be changing things around a lot. Maybe.

SO, ALL IN ALL, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, AND I WILL NEVER UPDATE THIS AGAIN. LOOK FOR MY NEW FIC 'My Life as it is' WHEN IT COMES OUT. SORRY AND THANK YOU! 


End file.
